


Sjonic

by glythandra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ball eater, M/M, Old Town Road, pensive cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glythandra/pseuds/glythandra
Summary: Sonic and fjord have a conversation





	Sjonic

“Ahhhhh….gulp!" said Fjord, eating a chaos emerald.  
"Haha, one!" Sonic said, counting how many chaos emeralds Fjord had ate. "Fjord, you're a twink."  
"I'm going to smoke some weed now," Fjord said, walking away.  
"Come on Fjord," Sonic said, following him. "Don't you support gay rights?"  
"Of course I do," said Fjord. "But I have weed now. Yeehaw."  
"Well hellllll!" said Sonic. "You sure have the horses in the back, huh?"  
"Horse tack is attached," Fjord confirmed. "I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road, I'm gonna ride all the way to Nicodranas by myself in this week long downtime."  
"But Fjord," Sonic said, watching Fjord get on his horse. "Won't your friends miss you? What if you have to fight a pirate warlock all by yourself?"  
"I won't be alone," Fjord said, holding out a hand. "I'll be with you."  
"Well helllll!" Sonic said, taking Fjord's hand and climbing onto the horse with him. "I can't believe Travis forgot to mention our loving relationship on camera. This is a heartwarming scene, riding off into the sunset to discover your destiny, don't you think?"  
"Yeehaw," Fjord said, taking the reins. "Time to eat some balls."  
"Yeah," Sonic said, holding onto Fjord's waist and smiling. "Time to eat some balls."  
And then they ate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession. I'VE NEVER PLAYED A SONIC GAME. NEVER IN MY LIFE. I only tell you this now because you've already made it this far into the fic, and the sunk cost fallacy states that if you feel like you've invested in something, you're going to see it through to the end.  
> But it's okay that I haven't played a Sonic game, because that means I haven't been tainted. I have never beheld the false Sonic! Only someone blind to the modern blasphemies of the Sonic franchise could see as clearly as I!  
> Because if a hedgehog can commune with the dead, be resurrected, run with infinite energy, and HAVE HIS GOSPEL PROPHESY THE FUTURE, THEN EITHER SONIC IS A GOD, OR COULD KILL GOD, AND I DO NOT CARE IF THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!


End file.
